The Darkest Star
by G Reader1
Summary: Jesse Lahote is Paul's sister. She's outspoken, loves to eat, and has sex on the regular. She also happens to be blind. Arriving in La Push after ten years away, she struggles to find her independence while in the care of her ignorant father. Then she meets Seth, the one person who makes her feel normal. But old habits die hard as she struggles let down her walls and let him in.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA**

**A/N: I got this idea while watching the new CW show "In The Dark" and thought it'd make a good story.**

* * *

"Excuse me," I mutter, purposely stumbling past every single person in the line at the airport McDonald's. Pretzel leads me forward past all of the muttering angry people. "I'm sorry, I can't see where I'm going. Sorry." The fake apology doesn't sound true on my lips, and I don't even try to hide the fact that I know that I'm cutting in line. But I already know that no one will say anything to the blind girl with a baby strapped to her chest.

I know we've reached the font of the line when I feel Pretzel sit down, and I reach forward and put my hand on the cold countertop. And let go of Pretzel's harness and start speaking without waiting for the person on the other side of the counter to greet me.

"Can I have a ten piece nugget meal?" I say. There's silence for a moment, and I imagine the person trying to contain their annoyance.

"Okay," a girl's voice finally answers, her voice strained. I hear bustling around, metal clanking and something that seems like a grilling noise. The noise of people talking and laughing and shouting around me kind of overwhelms me. Why do they have to be so loud? I prefer the silence.

"Make it medium, but with a large Coke. And uh…" I should probably get something for the kid. But she's only fourteen months old so there's only so many things that she can eat from McDonald's. "A Go-Gurt, I guess."

"Jess!" a man's voice calls out from a few feet behind me. I don't recognize it and I frown, wondering who the hell it could be. I feel a hand touch my right arm, and I instantly jerk it away.

"Who the hell are you?" I question the stranger. This isn't the first time something like this has happened. A person (mostly men) comes up to me and tries to pretend like they know me in order to try and get into my pants. Most of the time it works, but still…

"Wow, you'd think that you'd remember your own big brother." And then it clicks and I recognize the voice. The last time I saw Paul was nearly eleven years ago, when I was six and he was sixteen. It was before I lost my sight so I don't remember what he looks like let along what his voice sounds like.

"Well I think I get a pass considering it's been ten years and I'm, ya know, blind," I shoot back at him. I turn my attention back to the McDonald's employee. "How much will it be?"

"Eight ninety-seven," the girl answers. I fish in my pocket and slap down what I'm hoping is a ten dollar bill on the counter. A second later I feel Paul's warm hands take one of mine and gently places the change into it.

"Thanks." I pocket the change, and grab Pretzel's harness. "Let's go," I tell him. He stands up and we move over a little so that other people can order.

"So, is this her?" I know he's referring to Ellie.

"Yeah. The little spawn is a result of Mom not knowing how to work a condom. I swear you'd think she'd know better."

"Jeez, Mom must have been, what? Forty-four when the kid popped out? You'd think she'd have gone through the change by then." I snort.

"If that were the case, then at least I wouldn't be stuck raising the kid while she's shooting it up in Vegas."

"You won't be raising her alone. You know Dad and I will help."

"I doubt Dad will help raise a kid that isn't his. He only said that he'd take her because of me." Because even though I'd never say it out loud, I love the little spawn more than I care to admit.

"Maybe, but I'm sure he'll come to see her as his own. Oh! Before I forget to tell you, we received all your stuff yesterday and Dad and I set up your room as well as Ellie's." I sigh.

"Dad didn't have to move because of me," I say as a McDonald's employee calls out my order. I reach out and a paper bag and a cold cup is placed in my hands. Without even needing to ask him, Paul takes both out of my hand, as I need to keep ahold of Pretzel's harness.

"Yes, he did. He lived in a two story house with all of the bedrooms and bathrooms on the second floor. He didn't want you to have to struggle to get around." He loops his arm with mine and four of us make our way outside and to what I'm assuming is his car. I hate that they think that I'm this fragile thing that can't get by without someone always watching over me. I've been blind for seven years and have learned to do most everything by myself. About a year after I went blind, mother dearest started gambling and drinking. Thankfully, her gambling led to her being able afford for me to get a guide dog. I don't know what I'd do without Pretzel. I hated walking with that stupid stick. But I still learned to do a lot of things on my own.

"I would have learned how to walk up and down the step, Paul. I'm not an infant. I swear it's like you guys are stuck in the nineteen-twenties and think that I'll go walking off a cliff the second you leave me alone._"_

"But that's the point. We don't want you to have to learn how to get around your own house. We want you to be able to take it easy." I shake my head, knowing he'll never get it. He doesn't understand that I won't live at home forever, and will at some point, need to do things that will be harder for me because I can't see. "And I don't think that. We're just being cautious." I snort loudly.

"Yeah, well, be cautious somewhere else. I don't need your pity."

Once we reach Paul's car, I allow him to take Ellie so he can strap her into her car seat, while I unstrap the baby carrier. I then feel around until I get ahold of the back door handle, and open the door.

"Get in, Pretzel," I usher the dog into the car and close the door, making my way into the passenger seat.

"What do you want to listen to? I've got Bruno Mars, Maroon 5, Eminem, Drake." I scrunch my nose, not really liking any of the selections that much. I go with the lesser of four evils.

"Bruno, I guess." Luckily, he turns the radio up loud enough that we won't be able to talk. I open the window and allow my head to lean against the door, with the wind blowing in my face. It's cool and crisp and smells like it's been raining.

I haven't been to La Push since my parents got divorced. I had been young at the time and I honestly don't remember much. Just that there was a beach. It was my favorite part of the town. After the divorce, Mom got custody of me, and since Paul was old enough, he decided to stay with Dad. After that he'd take me on yearly vacations during the summer. We went to Disneyland, the grand canyon, New York City. But after I lost my sight, he distanced himself from me. I think he was scared how to act around me, and I can understand that. I didn't know how to act around myself. And I think he feels guilty in some way. He's a carrier retinitis pigmentosa, a genetic disorder that causes a loss of cells in the retina and can cause vision loss. Unfortunately, I inherited that gene and lost my sight, while Paul was lucky and isn't even a carrier. So instead of coming to visit me, he's been sending me money every other week and helped pay for Pretzel.

But I can tell he's going to hover over me like I'm a child. Hopefully I can prove to him that I can take care of myself. After all, I've been doing it for years now.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? Please review!**

**~Gina**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA**

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I last uploaded for this. I have no excuse really, I guess life just got in the way and I didn't have a lot of time to write. But I'm trying to get better with my uploads. Anyway, I want to put a DISCLAIMER HERE that there are some sexual themes in this chapter. It doesn't go into too much detail, and I personally think that it's still rated like, PG-14 or something like that. I haven't written a character like Jesse on this site before, so while I'm not gonna change the rating, I will be giving a disclaimer any time a chapter describes a character having sex. And please be easy on me, I've never written a sex scene (no matter how vague) before, so I have no clue if it's good or decent or not. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Ya know," Trevor pants in between breaths, "you're pretty good at this for a blind girl." I laugh as I continue to grind my hips against his. There it is. It's almost routine at this point. I meet a guy, we connect on some level, and then we go somewhere to have sex. We have a lot of fun, and then, somewhere in the middle of it, the guy would comment on how good I was at "this" for a blind girl. As if I were riding a bike instead of a penis.

"I get that a lot," I tell him. I feel him try to sit up and know exactly what he's trying to do. I push him back down and keep my hand planted on his chest so he doesn't try it again. "No kissing." I like sex, but I draw the line at kissing. I know that it's ironic, but I feel like kissing is too intimate. With sex, no strings need to be attached. You can just have a little fun and then go on your merry way. But kissing is something I'd only do with someone I love.

"Your dog is watching." I snort. Nothing new.

"Just ignore him. I swear it's like he gets off on it or something." I raise my voice a little. "Pretzel! Out!"

"He laid down." I shake my head, a little frustrated.

"Whatever. Just don't pay attention to him." I grind my hips harder and lean down and gently bite down on the place where his neck meets his shoulders, effectively cutting off his complaints.

When I'm done, I climb off Trevor and allow myself to lay beside him on what I'm assuming is his bed. I'm sweating and a little out of breath because, of course, I had to do everything, but I like the feeling. I'm satisfied for now, which is great because I needed to feel that closeness to somebody. I crave it sometimes.

I reach over the side of my bed to my jeans and dig out my cell phone, ignoring the fact that I'm only now noticing how the room smells like weed and burnt pancakes. I push the home button on the phone and hear a chime, letting me know that Siri is listening.

"What time is it?" I ask the A.I. Trevor starts to answer, apparently having not seen the phone in my hand. But before he can, Siri beats him to it. She tells me that it's five-fifteen at night and I sigh, knowing that I have to head home. I literally had to sneak out of the house today because Dad was micromanaging my entire existence. He was even talking about getting me a fucking babysitter for the rest of the summer. And then, during dinner, he cut up my pizza like I'm Ellie's age. The only reason why I was able to escape today is because he was working late and so he slept in and I was able to leave the house at nine.

**_ Wanted to "see" the town I grew up in,_** I wrote on a piece of paper. **_Won't be back until tonight. I've got my cell and cash on me. Don't wait around for me._**

**_J_**

Paul had taken Ellie with him to his friend, Sam's house for a playdate with Sam's kids. I had the day to myself. I didn't want to waste it.

Siri tells me that I have three new text messages, and a second later the mechanical voice stabs the silent room while reading the texts from my dad.

**_Where are you?_**

**_ Come home this instant, young lady! I'm not even kidding!_**

**_ If you're not home by six, I'm coming out to look for you._**

I roll my eyes at the last one. I know he's worried, but he has to know that I can look after myself. I've been blind for years now, and I've been looking after myself for an equal amount of time since Marie preferred to gamble instead of raise her disabled daughter.

"Were those texts from your boyfriend?" Trevor questions, his voice having gone back to normal. He sounds way too jealous for someone I met fifty-six minutes ago.

"My dad, actually. I have to get home." I sit up and use my feet to feel around for my clothes. I manage to pull on my underwear, jeans, and shirt, and don't even have to worry about my bra since I hadn't even bothered to take it off.

"Jessica, wait!" Trevor exclaims as I call for Pretzel. "Can I get your number or something? Will I see you around again? Maybe in school in a few months?" I don't bother to tell him that my name is not, in fact, Jessica, and instead throw a bored look in his direction.

"Not at school. I graduated in June. But with a town as small as this one, I'm sure we'll cross paths again." I grab ahold of Pretzel's harness and start to make my way out of the room and out of the house, ignoring his questions about my phone number.

"Send a text to Dad," I speak into the speaker of my phone. "Don't get your nipples in a twist, I'm on my way home now. Be there in ten." I send the text and then call a taxi. I really don't want to go home where I'll be smothered by my father, who knows nothing about blind people. But I know that I can't avoid him forever, as I live there and don't know anybody here so it's not like I have a lot of choices.

When I arrive home, I pay the taxi driver, and before I even make it to the front door, I hear it fly open and automatically know that it's my dad who stands in the doorway.

"Where have you been?!" he barks as I make my way up the porch steps. At that moment, I internally laugh at the fact that my father moved houses because he didn't want me to have to climb steps to the second level of his old house, but then gets a house that requires me to climb up porch steps.

"I left you a note. Didn't you get it?" I say innocently.

"I got your note! But I thought I told you that you couldn't go out without me or your brother. What were you thinking! You could have gotten killed!" I snort as I come to a stop in front of him. I can practically feel the anger radiating off of him. I've been home for twenty-two hours and I've already managed to piss him off. Must be a new record.

"I have a higher chance killing myself while walking down those porch steps than I do going out to town by myself."

"What if you'd walked into the road? Or gotten lost?"

"Yes, Dad, because my _guide dog_ would have led me straight into oncoming traffic. What was I thinking? God, you need to calm down. You're gonna go bald with all the stress you're putting yourself under."

"Don't use that tone of voice with me! I'm just trying to look out for you so that you don't go off and kill yourself." Okay. I've been patient enough with him, but I'm getting tired of him assuming that I'm a fucking toddler with suicidal tendencies.

"You weren't too worried about me before I called to ask if I could stay with you. Before four months ago I was literally on my own in New York City with a baby and I survived." He goes quiet when I point that out, and I'm happy that he is listening. "Look, I know that you have some sort of guilt because you're a carrier for the disorder that took my sight. But you have to know that I'm not defenseless. Just like a person who goes deaf later in life, I adjusted. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to pee so I don't get a UTI." Pretzel and I push past him and walk in the direction of my room. I don't get far.

"Why would you get a UTI?" Dad calls after me. I finally reach my room and let go of the harness as I kick off my shoes.

"I hooked up with this guy I met at the diner and left right after. Didn't want to make you worry any more than you were."

"You had sex with a stranger you met at the diner? Do you know how dangerous that is?" I roll my eyes.

"Dad, this is the most boring town in America. I highly doubt I was in any danger."

"That's besides the point. You shouldn't be having sex at your age, anyway. You're seventeen, for crying out loud! I thought I taught you to have more self-respect than that." I shake my head.

"Dad, I love you, but you and I both know that if you were having this conversation with Paul… ya know what? You wouldn't even be having this conversation with Paul." I hate when people say that I don't have any self-respect just because I like to have sex. I just like having control of my own body. I like the way sex makes me feel. There's nothing wrong with that. "I'm on the pill, and almost always use condoms. I get tested for STDs at least twice a year and that's all that matters. I'm being safe and taking the correct precautions. End of story."

I walk into my adjoining bathroom and decide to take a shower so I don't run the risk of Dad still being in my room when I'm finished. I just pee in the shower and wash the scent of Trevor off my skin. When I step out and into my room, I find a new text from Paul.

"Sam's wife, Emily, is making dinner for the whole crew to welcome you back to town," Siri reads out. "I'll be there in twenty minutes to pick you up." Gee, Paul. Thanks for asking me before you accept a dinner invitation on my behalf. I really appreciate it. He's still the same arrogant piece of work that I remember.

But whatever. I haven't "seen" Ellie all day and I kinda miss her. Plus, it's free food. So I get dressed in my favorite pair of jeans and pink blouse with sparkly sequins around the V-neck collar, feed Pretzel and take him on a short walk to use the bathroom, then I sit down on the porch and wait for my brother to pick me up.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**

**~Gina**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA**

By the time Paul picks me up, it's six-thirty and I've come to wonder why I'm allowing him to drag me along to his friend's house to meet a bunch of people who will only treat me as a frail blind girl. But then I remember my earlier conversation with Dad and I know for a fact that anything that happens at Sam's house is better than staying here and risking another talk about "self-respect".

"How'd your day go?" Paul questions as he drives down the street. I lean my head against the headrest and let the wind coming in through the open window hit my face. God, I love the smell of rain.

"I went to a few of the places I loved when I was little. Then grabbed a late lunch at the diner and hooked up with a guy named Trevor before Dad summoned me home," I tell my brother, appreciating his attempt at conversation. To be honest, after Ellie, he's my favorite family member. He could have just hovered over me the entire day like I'm sure Dad told him to, but he was wise and left me to my own devices.

"Jeez! Can you please not tell me about your sex-capades?" Ironic coming from the guy who use to be late picking me up from school because he was hooking up with some random girl.

"Why not? It's just sex. Everyone does it."

"Yeah, but I'd rather not hear about my sister doing it."

"Would it make you feel better if you told me about some of the stuff you do with Lainey?" Lainey is his on-again-off-again high school girlfriend. From what I've heard about her from Paul, I honestly don't think that they have anything in common besides liking to have sex. But hey, who am I to judge?

"No! I'm not telling my sister about my sex life." I give a small smile at his exasperation. I think it's pretty funny, to be honest.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, know that I'm here," I reassure him.

"Trust me, I won't change my mind." I can practically see him shaking his head. "Ya know, with you being named after a Disney princess, you'd think that you'd be a little more lady-like." My good mood is automatically ruined when he brings this up. For one, I don't like it when people tell me to act more lady-like. It makes me feel like we're in the fifties and it's still frowned upon for girls to have any sort of sexual desires. Secondly, he knows that I hate my real name. As much as I want the name "Jesse Faith Lahote" to be the one that graces my birth certificate, it's not. It's a nickname I gave myself when I was five and was tired of the shithead kids in my class calling me "Princess".

"Fuck off, Paul." He gives a laugh which irritates me to my core. I'm still irritated when he finally parks the car, and I get out without waiting for him. I open the back door, grab ahold of Pretzel's harness, and then just go in a general direction, figuring that as long as I don't die I'll be safe. But then the fucker grabs ahold of my arm and gently turns me in the correct direction.

When we step into the house, I can automatically feel Pretzel tense up a little, like he's nervous or something. I pat his head to try and sooth his nerves, and him and Paul lead me through the hallway. I can hear sounds of people talking and kids laughing and screaming and smell an aroma of delicious food that I can't wait to consume.

"Hey everyone, you remember my sister, Jesse," Paul announces when we stop in what I'm assuming is the doorway to the living room, and I proceed to stand there like a kid who's starting her first day at a new school. I don't know these people and have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to say. As the room goes quiet, I decide that it's best if I start with a greeting.

"Hey," I greet them. Nice, Jess. You really have a way with words.

"Hi, I'm Emily!" greets a woman with a voice that sounds like it belongs in a Maybelline commercial. I see her silhouette—more like a dark, blurry, outline of her figure—in front of me. The thing about being blind, is that I'm not one hundred percent blind. I can't see faces or colors or details and I have do depth perception at all, but I can see shadows. Like if someone were to stand in front of a window on a bright and sunny day, I'd be able to see their silhouette as a shadow of sorts. Glittery and shiny things also catch my eye when they're under a light, which is why most of my clothes have some sort of glitter or whatever on it.

I come out of my thoughts when I remember that I'm supposed to be meeting a bunch of people.

"—I did my best to make sure that there's nothing laying around on the floor so that you won't risk falling or tripping or something," Emily finishes. I shake my head at her, not wanting to get into an argument. Plus, I can tell that her heart's in the right place.

"It's fine, Emily. I appreciate it, but I got around just fine when I had to walk around after Ellie dumped her whole toy box onto the floor. But thank you for thinking of me." I try to make my voice as nice as possible, but I'm afraid that I'm coming off as rude, so I change the subject. "Speaking of which, where _is_ Ellie?" I look around the room, and then catch a flash of what I've come to memorize as glitter, and automatically know where she is. Along with my clothes having some sort of glitter on them, I've made sure Ellie wears it, too, so that when I picked her up from daycare I would know that I was walking out with the right kid.

I let go of Pretzel's harness and carefully, but quickly, make my way over to where she is. My leg hits something, and at first I think it's the couch, but then I realize that it's someone's leg.

"Oh yeah, Seth's holding her," another woman says from behind me. "For some reason she's taken a liking to him, though I don't see the appeal." I don't know who this Seth guy is, but I can appreciate a guy who'll watch someone else's kid…even if he wasn't really "watching" her. I reach down and find her head with my lips, giving her many kisses as she giggles. I then wrap my arms around her and lift her into my arms.

"Thanks for keeping her busy," I say to Seth, knowing that I'm particularly good at maintaining eye contact. "You must be the funniest person on the planet if she took to you so quickly. She didn't even like _me_ until she was three months old." And that little fact is ironic for reasons that I don't even want to get into right now.

Complete silence follows and I swear I can hear the refrigerator from here. That's how quiet it is. Which confuses me to no end.

"What the hell is going on?" I question everyone. "Why'd it get so quiet in here?"

"Jesse," a man's voice whispers from directly in front of me. Who the fuck? I reach out and—I swear I don't do this on a daily basis—my hand touches skin. A nose, a cheek, and then skims over their lips. I pull back my hand, thankful that these people didn't just leave and not tell me.

"Yes?" I'm assuming the man who spoke is Seth. His voice is deep and rich, but also strangely innocent sounding, if that makes any sense. I can imagine him being that one guy who lets a girl walk all over him and will still treat her like she's a goddess.

"This did not just happen," a woman speaks from my right. "This did not just fucking happen."

"Paul, calm down," a man chimes in in a commanding voice.

"You did _not_ just do what I think you did!" my brother growls dangerously.

"Who did what?" I question.

"He didn't have a choice in it, Paul. It happens. Do you really think Sam was expecting it? Quil? Me? No. Just go and walk it off." Paul starts to protest loudly, and at that moment I reach my breaking point.

"Okay, that's it!" I exclaim loudly, and it grows quiet again. "If you guys don't want to explain to the blind girl what the fuck just happened and why everyone's speaking in encrypted code, then I'm taking my ass home. Pretzel!" I turn around and feel my dog press up to my side. Taking his harness, I maneuver my phone in the hand that's carrying Ellie.

"Siri call a taxi—" My phone is ripped from my fingers before I get the whole sentence out.

"Please, Jesse, stay," Paul says quietly. "I'm sorry I overreacted." I snort loudly.

"The thing is, Paul, I have no idea what you were overeating to. So, please enlighten me."

"It's nothing, forget about it."

"Bullshit. Tell me or I'll tell everyone what you used to call your stuffed bear when you were five." Paul curses and I hear a few chuckles.

"Jesse," Seth begins, and I turn to "look" at him. "It was my fault. I accidentally—" My phone ringing cuts him off, and I swear under my breath as Siri tells me that it's my father.

"Hold on," I tell the man. I reach and take my phone back from my brother. "Answer," I speak into the receiver. I put it on speaker. "Yes, Dad?"

"Jesse Lahote," my father's heated voice rings out throughout the room. "I just got a call from my boss and he told me that he found out that his son recently had sex with some girl. Now, I didn't think too much of it, until he told me that he confronted his son. And you know what his son said? That the girl he had sex with was "some blind chick" who just got into town!" I know where this is going.

"Ah! How is Trevor doing? Good, I hope."

"This isn't a joking manner, young lady! Do you know how much trouble you've gotten me in?" I bark out a laugh.

"Listen, Dad, I didn't know who the hell he was when I jumped his bones, okay? I don't even know his last name. How the hell was I supposed to know he's the son of your boss?"

"I dunno?! Maybe stop sleeping with every stranger you meet?" He's yelling now, but that fact makes me want to be sarcastic even more.

"Now where's the fun in that? Half the fun of causal sex is not knowing who the hell you're having it with."

"I swear to god—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm in so much trouble. You're not gonna let me out of the house for the rest of summer. I'm actually gonna get that babysitter you were talking about last night." I sigh, not being in the mood for this conversation anymore. I can feel everyone's awkward gazes on me and I'm starving, and I just want to sit down. "Whatever you say. I'll see you at home." I hand up the phone and put it in my pocket with a relieved sigh.

"Okay, so you were saying?" I turn my attention back to Paul.

"How are you not embarrassed after that?" a guy questions me, and I can't tell what he's thinking. I can't get a feel on the mood of the room. I shrug.

"It takes a lot for me to become embarrassed. I can count on one hand the number of times I've been embarrassed in my whole life. I can talk about anything, no matter how personal, and it wouldn't bother me."

"Oh really?," someone cuts in. "When's the last time you took a dump?"

"This morning before I left to explore." I shake my head. "Asking me about normal bodily functions isn't really the right way to go. Everyone poops and it's nothing to be embarrassed about." I turn back to Paul. "Now tell me what's going on." I shift Ellie to my other arm, and wait for an explanation. But it doesn't come. Okay. Now I'm mad. If he doesn't want to tell me, then fine. But I'm not going to stick around.

"Pretzel, let's go." I grab ahold of his harness and start to make my way to the front door.

"Wait, Jesse…" Paul calls after me. "You don't need to go. Stay. Eat." I shake my head and stop walking. I turn around to face him, and direct my eyes into the direction he's in.

"Ya know, I'm used to being blind. It doesn't bother me as much as it did when I first lost my sight. I've gotten used to the fact that I will never experience the world the same way other people do. But I did expect my own brother to understand that, as independent as I am, I can still miss things. Things such as the cause of strange silence all around me. And I expected him to be kind enough to give me even a simple explanation. But I guess, like everything else, that is too much to ask for." I turn back around and walk back out of the house, not really caring if I hurt anybody's feelings by walking out.

All I want to do is get out of here.

"Hey, Jesse!" Seth calls out. I almost groan. I just want to be left alone, is that so much to ask for?

"What is it, Seth? I have an infant in my arms right now, and she's kinda heavy so I'd really like to call a taxi now."

"I can hold her for you."

"Nah, that's okay." I hug Ellie close to my chest. "I've got her." I sigh. "What do you want."

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened in there. I can't really explain it, but I promise nothing bad happened." I "look" at him through narrowed eyes. I don't know what to make of all this. Something weird is going on here.

"What is so bad that you can't tell me?" I question. "I'd like to think of myself as a very understanding and accepting person, so being "afraid" to tell me isn't an excuse. If you're hiding something from me, it's because it's so bad that I would blow a gasket when I found out." He starts to speak again, but I hold my hand up to stop him. "Look, if you want to keep secrets from me, then fine. But then I don't want to hang out with you." I walk away before Seth can say anything else, and once I'm far enough away, I call a taxi to take me home.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Can you guess what Jesse's real name is? Let me know your guesses. Please review!**

**~Gina**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys. So, I never really thought that I'd have to do this. It's a surprise, but not a surprise, if you know what I mean. I knew it'd come eventually, but I still can't believe it. Early yesterday morning (March 22), my grandfather passed away in the hosptial. He has been sick for a long time, and in a way it's a relief that he's no longer suffering. But I'm still heartbroken. It doesn't seem real. My grandfather was like a father figure to me. My biological father was never really in the picture, and my step-father (who raised me until I was about 10) isn't a good guy and not a good influence. So my grandfather stepped up and taught me all the things that I needed to know. He taught me to drive and taught me life lessons. He was my best friend. And he was the first person who ever believed in me as a writer.**

**Now, I'm not abandoning this story. Far from it. I just need a little time away from this website. I need time to mourn, and heal. So all of my stories will be on hold until further notice. I'll try to write some chapters for the stories on my account, but I won't be posting anything for a little while. I hope you guys understand.**

**Stay safe and healthy during these times.**

**~Gina**


End file.
